


All In My Head

by Mariofallfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariofallfandoms/pseuds/Mariofallfandoms
Summary: Regulus comes to terms with his feelings for James Potter. He has go juggle those with his Horcrux hunting.James Potter follows a ten step plan to make Regulus Black fall in love with him. He has a little deadline to make it happen.But their love is the one with a deadline. And it's shorter than expected.
Relationships: James Potter & Potter Family, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All In My Head

“If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”  
\- Jane Austen

19th of August, 1977. A relatively sunny day in England. But in Grimmauld Place Number 12, not even sunlight could make it seem homely.

Regulus Black was stressing over his life, pondering if going after the Dark Lord was worth it. So far, the answer was yes. But he didn’t want to. Specially with the way his family dealt with those they deemed _**‘Blood Traitors’**._

His Uncle Alphard was one. And so was his elder cousin, Andromeda. As far as he knew, she had given birth a few years back. But the one person he never expected to turn out like that was his own older brother, Sirius.

To be fair, he had always felt like Sirius was going to be different from the rest of the family. But he had never found a reason to back that guess. How he wished he’d had one. Maybe he’d still have his elder brother.

Just a little over a year before, Sirius had escaped Grimmauld Place. His parents didn’t know and most likely didn’t care about where he had gone. But Regulus knew better.

He was living with the Potters, in Godric's Hollow. He remembers the night he left very vividly.

_“Regulus, I love you, I really do, but I can’t do this any longer!” Sirius whisper-yelled, trying to keep his voice down._  
_“But Sirius, I know Mother and Father would forgive you! Just please stay with me!” Regulus begged, his eyes blurry from the tears._  
_“I’m sorry, Regulus.” Sirius, muttered. And with that, away he went._  
_“Please don’t leave me, big brother.” Regulus whispered, sinking to his knees, tears falling in a constant stream, like a waterfall._

Ever since then, any mentions of Sirius in that house were forbidden and the punishment was severe. For once, Regulus was happy for his rule-abiding personality. 

Another thing he had scratching his mind was his feelings for a certain boy. A boy that he should feel mad at, that he should wish to have never existed. James Potter. His brother’s best friend. He knew he shouldn’t feel like this. The Potters were not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and people like Regulus weren’t usually accepted by everyone else.

Suddenly, Kreacher, the Black Family house elf, appeared next to his desk.

“Master Regulus, the Mistress wishes for your presence in the drawing room.” He informed. Regulus waved his hand in acknowledgement and the elf disappeared. 

Time to face his mother and endure another hour of the English pure blood agenda.

**Meanwhile, in Godric’s Hollow...**

“What the ever loving fuck, Prongs! You seriously have a crush on my brother?” Sirius exclaimed. They were eating some of the biscuits James' mother had made and talking about Sirius' relationship with Remus Lupin when James dropped the bomb.

“I’m sorry Pads! But it just happened! I don’t even know how!” James tried defending himself. It was true, he was fawning over Lily Evans before zoning out. When he came to his senses, the person he was staring at was no other than Regulus Black. 

Sirius breathed heavily before shaking his head, reminding James of a dog. “Well, I suppose there’s not much I can do about that.” He mused, running his hand through his black hair.

 _‘He should cut it. Or at least trim it.’_ James thought to himself. He would never say that out loud. No, he prized his life. Besides, the only people Sirius allowed near his hair with any sort of cutting object were Euphemia, his adoptive mother, and Remus, his boyfriend.

“I don’t know how you didn’t notice earlier, Pads. Remus found out in a week.” James muttered the last part, but Sirius managed to catch it.

“Are you joking? How come Remus knew before me? Wait, don’t tell me even Peter knew before me?” Sirius ranted slightly, a faux panicked tone in his voice. 

“No, Peter doesn’t know. He’s denser than you.” James jabbed, prompting Sirius to hit him upside the head.

“I may not feel ecstatic about it, but I’ll help you.” Sirius grumbled. He missed his brother and whenever memories of the last conversation he had with his brother, guilt gnawed at him, as if reminding him of what he left.

“Help me?” James said, a curious look on his hazel eyes. He hoped it wouldn’t be another one of his ridiculous ten step plans.

“Yes. I have a plan.” Sirius confirmed. Dread began to creep its way to James' heart. Only one of his plans had worked so far and it had been one to make his parents believe he wasn’t happy with his house. But that crashed after Christmas 1971, as soon as Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin, decided to pay more attention to her baby cousin.

“When has one of your plans been successful?” James questioned, the joking tone having left his voice. 

“Fair point. But this time we’ll have Remus to help us. And maybe he’ll be able to convince Lily to help us as well.” Sirius stated, jotting down ideas on a piece of parchment he had found under his bed.

“Alright we’ll have to send Remus an owl to tell him about this.” James said, taking some parchment from Sirius' desk and started to writing the letter.

  
_Dear Moony,_

_How have you been? I know the full moon is next week. Don’t forget to eat well, hydrate and stock up on your favourite chocolate. I’ll send you some with this letter._

_I’ve told Sirius about my crush on his brother. He took it surprisingly well, considering he didn’t threaten to kill me. He wants to help me, actually._

_He’s concocting this plan to make Regulus fall in love with me. From what I’m seeing in the parchment, his goal is to make it happen by Christmas. Bloody mental, this one._

_He asked me to ask you to ask Lily to help us. Oh yeah, my feelings for Lily have changed. I think of her as a friend now. And I’d like her help._

_See you next week,_

_James_

James folded the letter and went to Sirius' closet, taking out a chocolate bar, Remus' favourite and wrapping it, before picking both items and walking downstairs towards the Potter family owl.

As soon as the owl went on its way, James ran back upstairs. “Alrighty, the letter was sent. All we can do now is wait.” He spoke, Sirius nodding along to his words.  
They heard Euphemia come inside and call out to them.

“James, Sirius! Come on sweethearts, we’re going to Diagon Alley now!” She yelled from downstairs. Both teenagers scrambled to get downstairs, where Euphemia was waiting for them.

“Ok, loves, take some Floo Powder and go to the Leaky Cauldron, as usual.” Euphemia explained.

The boys took some powder off the pot and one at a time they went to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this story: I was going to make it Wolfstar but with Jegulus Week on Tik Tok I got inspired to make it Jegulus. 
> 
> My account is mariwhowritesfanfics and I'll try to post updates abt this over there. It's also the first story I post here, so I hope I have grown as a writer. 
> 
> I know the chapter is kind of short for being the 1st but my plan is to have plenty of chapters anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
